Generally speaking, the particulate ice dispensing apparatus of the present invention comprises an ice storage bin that is rotatably mounted within a dispensing housing and within which a mass or volume of particulate ice is stored prior to being discharged therefrom. At such time as it is desired to dispense particulate ice from the storage bin, the entire mass of stored ice is rotated over a stationary discharge spout supported in a plate adjacent the lower end of the ice mass, this plate being provided with means for shearing ice from the lower end of the mass in the event that there exists any adhesion or "bridging" between the ice particles.
More particularly, the present invention is concerned with certain improvements over the flaked ice dispenser shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,871, issued Oct. 22, 1968, which generally shows an ice dispensing machine of the above described type, but which includes a shutter assembly that is rotatable with the ice storage bin to selectively close or block the flow of ice and incidental melt water between the discharge opening in the bin and the discharge spout. One feature of the present invention is the ability to utilize a novel ice discharge chute in place of the aforementioned shutter assembly and which is adapted to be selectively actuated by means of a receptacle actuated control lever that depends downwardly into the dispensing cavity of the machine directly below the ice discharge spout. The discharge chute normally assumes a position below the discharge opening whereby any ice or melt water which may drop downwardly therethrough will be directed into an outer storage bin which is in turn communicable with a system drain, thereby positively preventing any ice or melt water from dropping downwardly through the discharge spout during periods of non-use. At such time as it is desired to dispense or vend a quantity of particulate ice, the aforementioned control lever is actuated by inserting a glass or other suitable receptacle below the discharge spout, whereby the control lever will effect energization of the drive motor controlling rotation of the storage bin, and simultaneously will effect movement of the discharge chute from the aforementioned position to a position guiding the downward flow of ice from the discharge opening into the discharge spout, as will hereinafter be described in detail.
Another feature of the present invention resides in the shape or configuration of the ice storage bin per se. In particular, the bin has its outer peripheral side wall tapered or inclined radially outwardly toward the lower end thereof, whereby to assure for the positive movement of flaked ice within the bin toward the dispensing or discharge opening at the lower end of the bin. Yet another feature of the present invention resides in the provision of a novel ice level sensing switch that is operatively mounted adjacent the upper end of the bin and is adapted to effect control of the associated ice making machine which supplies flaked ice to the storage bin. As will hereinafter be described in detail, the ice level sensing switch includes a unique mounting arrangement and back-up switch that enables fail safe operation of the present invention.